Nieve, celos y rosas rojas
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Molly no puede evitar ponerse celosa cada vez que ve a Fred coqueteando con aquella tonta rubia de Hufflepuff, a pesar de saber que si le sigue permitiendo jugar con ella, va a terminar más herida que nunca.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Leve _incesto _(relación primo/primo).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nieve, celos y rosas rojas<strong>

Molly se sentó junto a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el Lago Negro, tratando de no pensar demasiado en la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Dispuesta a distraerse un poco, abrió el libro de Transformaciones que Victoire le había prestado en uno de los últimos capítulos, encontrándose con una figura de un animago. La imagen del mago a medio transformarse se le antojó algo grotesca, por lo que cerró el tomo se sopetón, soltando un suspiro frustrado al comprender que ni la perspectiva de adquirir un nuevo conocimiento era suficiente para apartar sus pensamientos de Fred. De Fred y de la estúpida rubia que acababa de ver besando.

Frunció los labios ante la muestra pública de afecto que su primo se había empeñado a dar con aquella Hufflepuff, interiormente conteniendo las lágrimas y maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpida como para pensar que entre ellos alguna vez podría llegar a suceder algo.

Pero también agradeció haber estado allí para verlo, ya que sabía que eso era lo último que le faltaba para convencerse de que el beso que Fred le había robado en la fiesta que Gryfffindor había organizado al inicio de la temporada de Quidditch, no había sido otra cosa que una tonta broma de muy mal gusto, como solían ser todas las travesuras de su primo mayor con respecto a ella.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el suave viento acariciando su rostro y alborotando su pelirrojo cabello, disfrutando de la paz que se respiraba en el lugar en aquel instante, donde el ocaso invernal parecía ahuyentar a la mayoría de los alumnos, que preferían el cálido castillo que la fría nieve que envolvía los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts.

Solo el peculiar olor a rosas, sus flores favoritas, la obligaron a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el objeto de sus pensamientos a centímetros de ella.

—Fred, ¿qué…? —empezó a preguntar Molly, intentando poner algo de espacio entre ellos, pero encontrándose con el árbol cerrándole el paso a sus espaldas.

—Combina con tus ojos —la interrumpió él, colocando algo en su cabello. Molly tomó el objeto de sus manos, encontrándose con la rosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Roja como el fuego, parecía destacar tanto como el cabello de Fred en medio de aquel paisaje invernal.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó casi con enojo, apretando la rosa con furia, logrando que desprender un par de pétalos que terminaron sobre la blanca nieve.

—El profesor Longbottom estaba cultivándolas en el invernadero al que nos llevó hoy y pensé que podría gustarte. Son tus favoritas ¿no? —dijo con toda naturalidad, sentándose junto a ella, como si minutos antes no hubiera estado devorando la boca de aquella rubia que Molly no podía evitar envidiar.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Fred? —replicó Molly, tirando el resto de la rosa al suelo y clavando sus ojos en el lago, intentando no llorar.

Durante meses, había estado enamorada de su primo, su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre le había estado prohibido. Y a pesar de saber lo mal que estaba eso, siempre había considerado que su secreto estaba a salvo. Al menos, hasta que Fred había dejado de tratarla como una hermanita pequeña, para tener esos pequeños y abrumadores detalles con ella, que no hacían más que confundirla cada día que pasaba.

Eso sin contar el beso, claro. Beso que había sido solo un par de semanas atrás, aunque a ella se le antojaba una eternidad. Beso que toda su familia había contemplado, pero que nadie se había atrevido a comentar. Beso que la enfurecía y la desarmaba con la misma facilidad. Beso que se moría por repetir cada vez que lo descubría mirándola desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Fred? —repitió Molly, estremeciéndose al sentir su mano acariciando la suya.

—Tú sabes por qué, Molls —murmuró el muchacho, casi como si fuera un secreto.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Molly se alejó bruscamente, tomando un puñado de nieve y arrojándoselo a la cara.

—Eres un idiota —exclamó, parándose de un salto y alejándose lo más rápido que podía en dirección al castillo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

—Lo sé —suspiró Fred para sí, permitiéndole marchar mientras se sacudía la nieve que Molly le había tirado a la cara—. Lo sé y lo siento, Molls —agregó al viento, mientras se juraba a sí mismo alejarse lo máximo posible de ella, no pudiendo predecir lo mucho que sus futuras acciones herirían a ambos.

* * *

><p><em>Fred y Molly son el único incesto que escribo en mi canon de los Weasley de la Tercera Generación. La escena del beso la he narrado en el último capítulo de mi historia "Seis clases de besos", que podrán encontrar en mi perfil, por si les interesa leerla.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y que, si han llegado hasta aquí, se animen a dejar algún review._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
